In a Locked Room Wiki:Roleplays
Here is a list of roleplays here in the wiki and in the PvZ wiki. Jan 2017= *'Camp Sherlite - A Locked Room Classic Roleplay' by JeloElducal Jelo's headed to his childhood camp! But the Locked Room Gang......what's gonna happen next? *'Locked Room Racing' by JeloElducal The gang's going racing! That's all there is to it. *'Jelo's Pals - A Locked Room Classic Roleplay' by JeloElducal Jelo and Mika invite their pals from highschool, but it turns out things can go wrong when you invite a few peeps here. What's the gang to do? |-| Dec 2016= *'Eagle's Tales from Bird Island: Next Stop Golden Island' by JeloElducal Stella and her friends Luca, Willow, Dahlia, Poppy and Gale are headed for paradise! They're headed for Golden Island! But how will they turn out once they land on this untouched paradise? *'Very Ruined Christmas' by JeloElducal The Locked Room gang's christmas isn't going well. Chuck forgetting the presents, turf wars near the turkey, and that mistletoe kiss with Hamsome and Gale. Yeah, how can this get worse? *'Jelo's Tales: Shopping Spree' by JeloElducal Jelo, Freesmart and the others are going shopping. Enough said. *'The Adventures of Richard and Friends: Evershore Bay' by Chilly Bean BAM! The Frozen Watermelons are going swimming at Evershore Lake, north of Evershore Bay. *'Locked Room U #1' by JeloElducal This roleplaying game takes place in Sir Keyman University, where your characters go to school. *'Locked Room Epic! Chapter 1' by JeloElducal Can Jelo and the gang stop King Pig and retrieve the Super Aura before it's too late? *'Jelo's Tales: Gone Fishing Gone Wrong' by JeloElducal Jelo and the gang are going fishing!!! With a twist. They're headed for the Fishing Frolic Competition, where the last team standing with a lot of fish win! *'House Hangout' by JeloElducal Jelo is bored, so he invites the Locked Room gang! We'll see what Jelo is up to when at the house! Also, you can see what the gang is up to at his house! '' *'Locked Room Shenanigans' ''by JeloElducal Tell shorts about the Locked Room Gang! A spinoff of House Hangout and Jelo's Tales. *'Hans-Cuff's Missions: Race to Cybertron' by RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 The group has joined in on a race through space to get to Cybertron and the winner would be awarded 100000000000000 Shanix (which is basically worth WAY more than dollars or pesos). |-| Original= The original series that started it all! You and the user avatars above you are trapped in a room with no escape, and you need to survive in any way possible. *'#1: The Hot Room' ''A few random people wake up in a room, with no escape. How can, and will the user avatars escape? *'#2: The Cold Room' The gang enters a cold room, full of mystery, and zombies. Jelo's changed into a human again, and a newcomer GoBot enters. *'#3: The Video Game Room' The gang encounters videogames! Evil videogame characters appear! What will they do? *'#4: The PvZ Room' New adventures come in this room! Jelo finds his crush, Clover, kidnapped by Zomboss! But that's not just the problem. The gang travels to a dull future led by EA, and Paper is back, and he's evil! Not to mention a mindcontrolled Daniel Floyd! *'#5: The Minecraft Room' The gang lands in Minecraft! Jelo and his pals Clover and Dan find LeeLee running a city! However, Paper is plotting something evil... *'#6: The Angry Birds Room' AAAAAAHIENGAAAA!!!!! The gang lands in the world of The Angry Birds Movie! With Paper teaming up with Leonard to steal the eggs and Clover and not to mention Jelo, can the gang team up with these highstrung birds to stop Leonard once and for all? *'#7: The Roblox Room' The team goes to Roblox! But they're not going to power imagination, they're here for Dream Island! The BFDI gang is here! Meanwhile, Paper is causing ruckus throughout Robloxia! *'#8: The BFDI Room' The gang duke it out in the Battle for Dreaaaaaaam Islaaaaand!!!! 'Nuff said. *'#9: The Transformers Room' The gang enter the world of Transformers! For Onslaught. *'#10: The Trials of Gnomus' We enter the room of the Trials of Gnomus! What challenges are we going to face? |-| Challenge= *'#11: The Portal Room' *'#12: The Portal Room 2' Times have changed. Rare Dandidoo has been inactive, and the gang has been waiting...for this.....oh wait yeah. What challenges will they face? *'#13: The Splatoon Room p.1' *'#13b: The Splatoon Room p.2' The gang encounters... Splatoon! This time, the gang goes to Mars in search of remaining humanity! Next, humans from Dertember invade Earth, and cause a massive Turf War! What will happen? Find out next! *'#14: The Room of the Challenge of the GoBots' Prepare for more adventures, as the gang enters a room created by a GoBot fan! *'#15: The Room of Pokemon' The gang goes on a Pokemon adventure, with 2 users reentering! If you are reading this, I need your help in documenting all the rooms. Please help me.